insomnia
by Mama Bunny
Summary: Before the day when a big event takes place, it's common to be frought with insomnia. ONE-SHOT. OCxCanon. OC as Avatar.


Insomnia

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

Notes: This is part of a collab project with Writer-of-Worlds and Tibbysan. A multi=worlds interpretation of Fire Emblem Fates. In their worlds, they are the avatar MC and in mine, their characters are recruitable characters ala any other character in the game. If you want more details, or to join this mass project, please send me a PM and we can talk about it!

Warnings: OCxCanon

FIC START!

One of the worst situations to be in, knowing that one was to be standing on the warfront yet again the next day, was to suffer from insomnia. But that didn't stop the Crown Prince Xander from standing out in the courtyard within the secluded Nohrian Northern Fortress from putting that irritating situation to use. He drew his sword before swinging it around with every bit of force he could muster. He could feel the sweat from his skin permiate the clothes he wore beneath his royal armor. It gathered in his lovely curly blonde hair, which caused it to clump. Knowing that all of his siblings were in their beds, sleeping soundly, he let out a mighty roar of frustration. He couldn't let go of the last discussion he had with King Garon, and he had no idea how to confront his feelings of frustration. Xander took in a deep breath before letting out another roar, wishing he could let it go directly at Garon himself, but having to deal with nothing more than his own shadow that danced along with him as he tried to find some sort of release with this strange ritual he could never tell another soul about.

Though, he didn't have to. Quietly, from her window high above in a lonely tower, Rynah watched him. She couldn't sleep either, as her imagination ran rampant, imagining exactly what it was that her beloved older brother could be so mad about. She'd never known anyone else so composed, and even though she was prone to emotional outbursts now and then, he always kept a cool head when dealing with her. She couldn't remember a time when he wasn't a part of her life, and she certainly couldn't imagine life without Xander. She found comfort in the fact that he seemed to be just as frustrated as he was. No matter how many times Rynah tried to sneak off on her own to do her own thing, she was always brought back to this tower by the maids or other attendants. While she was able to make friends with them easily enough, she still wanted to see life beyond the dark fortress walls.

"...I do not hear the sounds of your slumber, milady," came a voice from the door.

Rynah scurried over to her bed, trying to pretend like she was at least in bed the entire time. "Who knows the exact sounds I make when I'm sleeping?" she asked, shaking her head at such a statement.

"Why, I do," the door opened to reveal Jakob standing there with a defeated look on his face. "It is my duty as your servant to know of your needs and see to them, as you know." He bowed before her, walking over to the foot of her bed. "Is something amiss, my lady?"

Rynah could have told him the same thing she'd been thinking over for many years now, but it wouldn't do anything to solve the ache of her heart. "Nothing's wrong..."

"There must be, or I would be hearing the sounds of your deep snoring," Jakob said, sighing.

"M-my snoring?"

"You have a deep snore.I rather appreciate hearing it on a nightly basis."

She suddenly blushed and tried to hide her face within her blanket. "Just leave me be..."

"...very well, then," he said, reaching behind himself to locate a Sleep staff that he'd been carrying in his belt. "You must get some rest. I hear there will be important matters to discuss tomorrow morning, and the last thing we need is for our beloved princess to be a slugabed."

"A-all right," Rynah whispered, trying to get comfortable. She could still hear Xander outside and wanted to just watch him on her own terms. Once Jakob left, she'd have her opportunity again. The idea made her smile from beneath her blanket.

Jakob raised the staff to activate its magic, which caused the unaware Rynah to suddenly fall into the deepest of sleep. There it was, the sound of her snoring, signalling exactly how deeply she really was asleep. He walked out of her chamber, closing the door gently, and turning to head down the hall. If Rynah was going to be relocated now because of her age, he was going to have to prepare to move along with her. He had sworn fealty to her, promising to take care of any and all needs that might arise. Before he could go into his personal chambers, he crossed paths with Xander.

"Still awake, are you?" Xander asked. "Do you ever sleep?"

"Not when my lady has troubles, no," Jakob answered sharply.

"...is something wrong with my sister?" Xander suddenly was worried.

"If I am to believe the diatribes of the maid of the Ice clan, the night before a major event within one's life will be frought with insomnia," Jakob said gently. "Though far be it from me to adhere to the wisdom of some elemental faith." He turned into his own chamber, but Xander hadn't moved from where he was standing. "Forgive me, my lord, but if I am to be there for the princess tomorrow, I must rest myself."

"If you can," Xander nodded, heading up the stairwell that led up to Rynah's chamber. He didn't even acknowledge if Jakob went into his own chamber or not. He noticed that even from outside the door, he could hear her snoring. "Insomnia, eh?" He put his hand on the door, quietly wanting her to be awake. She might have been younger than he was, but being around her was soothing. He didn't mind when she laid her head upon his lap or grasped around him as tightly as she could. While there was no way they could be that affectionate within the Nohrian Court, there was no such social pressure here to act a certain way. "I know all about it, little princess... when you lay eyes upon the rest of the world, know that I wish to be at your side to see your reactions..." He turned to leave, heading back down the stairs, leaving Rynah to have a dream about having another family on the opposite side of the continent that wished to take her home. 


End file.
